Dance the Night Away
by Penybright
Summary: NONYAOI RanxSakura, KenxAyachan songfic I refuse to go out in public with you unless you dress normally, Aya huffed. And normal evening clothing is not a trench coat and a katana, nichan.


~ OMG!!!!! It's sap! It's fluff! From Penybright!!!! OMG!!! -_-; 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I don't own the song. Don't sue! 

~`~`~`~`~ 

Oh come and dance with me, my baby 

Let's dance, till we go crazy 

The night is young and so are we 

Let's make love and dance the night away 

~`~`~`~`~ 

"Ran ni-chan!" Aya called. "You're going to be late!" 

Ran stepped into the small apartment's living area. Aya gave him an appraising look, then nodded. He quirked his eyebrow at her scrutinizing gaze. 

"I refuse to go out in public with you unless you dress normally," Aya huffed. "And normal evening clothing is _not_ a trench coat and a katana, ni-chan." 

Ran chuckled. His sister had a refreshing sense of honesty. She'd been awake for a year now, and life was slowly returning to normal. As normal as an assassins life could be. Aya smiled at her brother, happy to see him in good spirits. And he'd be even happier, whether he knew it or not, once her plan for the evening began. Ran thought he was taking her out to a local dance place. Well, Aya had other plans. She was setting her brother up. It worked in her favor that neither party knew what she was doing. 

Aya watched in amusement as her brother stepped inside the club. He was incredibly shy, hiding that fact behind cold indifference. It had taken a lot of wheedling to get him here. She hoped her friend appreciated what she was doing. Her brother for that matter too. She couldn't help but smirk as several eager pairs of eyes turned on the red head at his entrance. Ran was a lady killer, and he didn't even know it. 

"C'mon, I wanna dance!" Aya laughed, dragging her brother onto the floor. 

"A-Aya-chan, I..." 

Ran's protest was drowned out my the blaring music. He grudgingly gave in, trying to keep up with his sister. He did _not_ want to get lost in the crowd of dancing bodies. Aya caught her brother's uneasy look. Perfect, he was off guard. And there was her friend now. The timing couldn't be better... 

Ran was whirled around and came face to face with... Sakura Tomoe? 

"Hi Fujimiya-san," she murmured lightly, blushing. 

"Hn..." 

Ran turned around to look for his sister, and found her gone. A tug on his shirtsleeve drew his attention back. 

"Um... Would you like to dance?" Sakura smiled nervously. Ran didn't seem to be very happy, but she wasn't going to let him slip away again. When she received no response, Sakura steeled her nerves and led Ran out onto the floor. She was going to dance with him. She _was_ going to get a response out of the silent man she had fallen for. 

~`~`~`~`~ 

What I really wanna do 

Is just dance with you 

And feel your body tight 

Show ya how to do it right 

I can show you every move 

I know just what to do 

Each step will feel so fine 

One dance and you'll be mine 

~`~`~`~`~ 

Sakura allowed her eyes to roam over Ran's body, taking in what he was wearing. And he looked _nice_. A crisp white shirt fell to the waist of tight black pants. His hair was a bit messier than usual, and a slight flush colored his cheeks. The several buttons that were undone on the button-down shirt added a nice touch, revealing a plain silver cross on a delicate chain. While Sakura was looking him over, Ran reluctantly allowed his eyes to view what she was wearing. Sandaled feet led up bare kegs to the hem of a shimmery, short skirt in gray. A plum colored empire waist peasant shirt set off the color of her eyes, which he noticed weren't looking directly at him. He also noticed that Sakura had allowed her hair to grow out once more, the chestnut strands pulled back in a loose ponytail. 

Ran jumped slightly when he felt her hand lightly touch his. He silently watched as she moved his hand to her waist, setting it there. He froze at the contact, unsure of what to do. 

"We're suppose to be dancing, Ran," Sakura murmured, glancing worriedly at his blank expression. 

"I--- I've never..." 

Sakura smiled warmly. 

"It's easy. Just move to the rhythm of the song." 

Ran nodded uncertainly, glancing down at the floor. 

"Don't worry about stepping on my feet," Sakura giggled. "Just think of it as..." Her expression turned solemn. "Think of it as a sword fight, only... less lethal." 

Ran tried to pull away at that statement, but Sakura held onto him, keeping him in her embrace. 

"Just try to relax," she whispered in his ear, resting her head against his shoulder as a slow song began. Ran awkwardly held her, looking as though he would bolt at the first opportunity. 

~`~`~`~`~ 

Oh put your hand in mine 

Promise I'll take my time 

We'll dance from head to toe 

I can dance fast or slow 

Baby look into my eyes 

Let the music hypnotize 

Let our bodies synchronize 

One dance and you'll be mine 

~`~`~`~`~ 

Sakura inwardly sighed as she felt Ran relax. She really hoped he wasn't mad at her. He was just so quiet, she never knew what he was thinking. Aya-chan had said he felt something for her, but Sakura wasn't so sure... She pulled her head up as the last notes of the slow song faded, stepping back slightly from Ran. He immediately went back to studying the floor. The beat of a faster song began to pick up. 

"Ran, look at my eyes." 

He fidgeted slightly, still staring at the floor. Taking a deep breath, Sakura reached out and tipped his chin up, so he was looking directly at her. She was immediately met with a cold glare. 

"Just look at my eyes," Sakura repeated shakily. He hated her, just great. After this dance, she'd escape into the crowd and go home. No use torturing herself anymore over him. It was pretty clear he didn't want to be there, and especially not with her. 

She was very surprised when Ran pulled her closer, the hand on her hip sliding around her waist. She was lost in those beautiful pools of lilac, drowning... 

"Ran?" 

~`~`~`~`~ 

Oh when it comes to dancin' 

I know how to move 

When it comes to passion 

I know just what to do 

I feel the music inside 

I feel like I am alive 

The tempo is right 

Let's make love 

~`~`~`~`~ 

Ran wasn't sure what it was. He felt inebriated almost. Sakura's skin was so soft, her voice so smooth... He couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. They commanded his attention and, quite frankly, he didn't want to escape. He felt himself pulling her closer, his body acting without the benefit of his mind. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he didn't really care. 

He saw her eyes widen as he pulled her closer, his name falling from her lips in question. He wanted to answer her, but he couldn't explain it to himself. He just wanted to feel. Logic had shut off the moment he pulled her against him, and it didn't appear as though it would be returning any time soon. Not that he wanted it to return. It was strangely nice to just feel; not worry about consequences. He was falling, he realized, helplessly and hopelessly falling. And he could do nothing to stop it. 

"Ran..." 

His name again, whispered in question. When had he gotten so close? Her face was mere inches from his. He watched in fascination as her eyes drifted shut, his head dipping the last few inches to her lips... 

From across the crowded room, Aya smiled devilishly. Her brother had fallen hook, line, and sinker. It was terribly romantic though. 

"Aya?" 

"Hm?" 

"Are you okay? You seem to be sighing a lot." 

Aya couldn't help but giggle as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend. 

"Hm... Ran finally decided to kiss the girl," Aya murmured. 

"He what?!?" 

"Relax Ken Kitty," Aya purred, nipping at Ken's ear. 

"A-Aya!" Ken squeaked, blushing furiously. "I told you not to call me that!" 

~`~`~`~`~ 

Oh come and dance with me, my baby 

Let's dance, till we go crazy 

The night is young and so are we 

Let's make love and dance the night away... 

~`~`~`~`~ 


End file.
